Salvador Martinez
"San" Salvador Martinez is a main character in Sibling Rivalries. He was also mentioned in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. He is a good friend of Angel Chacon and Tony Gonzales, and is a popular Salvadoran teenager living in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Salvador was born in San Salvador, El Salvador sometime in 1998, and moved to the United States of America on July 8, 2003, when he was just 5 years old. In middle school, he started playing football. By the time the events of Sibling Rivalries takes place, San Salvador, now a 15 year-old attending Green Bay Southwest High School, is very popular, and is known for the wild parties he likes to throw at his house. 2012 Salvador does not appear in SR: SRA, but he is mentioned by a random person during the party at the beginning of the story (Person: "I wish the legendary Salvador Martinez was here. Now THAT would be a party!"). According to this sentence, San Salvador has been popular since 2012, and maybe even before. 2013-Present By 2013, San Salvador became Packie's idol, and in San Salvador's Story was happy when Angel invited him to one of Salvador's parties. At the party Salvador is seen hanging out with Tony and Jose Gonzales. They then become friends, and hang out from time to time. ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * San Salvador's Story (first appearance) * Yearning to be Young ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * The Football Faker * Happy New Year! (cameo) * Dodgeball Mishap (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Meet The Robots! * House Party * The Pool Date (speaking cameo) * Fourth Of July * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (speaking cameo) * Haunted House of Horror (non-speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (non-speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Get Rec'd! * Attack of the BeastDroid (cameo) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (speaking cameo) Total Amount of Series Appearances: 18 Trivia * He is the oldest of all of Packie and the siblings' friends. * Up until "Meet The Robots!", as a running gag, whenever somebody mentions San Salvador in front of Salvador Real, he gets confused and says "San WHO?". * Salvador seems to not like Salvador Real that much, as in The Football Faker, he is mad because Salvador "took his name". * Like he is nicknamed "San Salvador" he nicknamed Salvador Real "El Salvador", which is the country that Martinez was born in. * San Salvador may be popular throughout North America, as someone in Canada mentions him in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures circa 2012, although he lives in Wisconsin circa 2013. Also, it is said that he is Packie's idol, which means he may have known him before the series even started. * San Salvador seems to be proud of his Salvadoran roots, which may be why he have himself the nickname, "San Salvador", in honor of the town he was born in. * He is the only character in the entire franchise to not have a trademark outfit; in all of his appearances, he wears something different. * He has an 8-pack on his chest ("House Party", "The Pool Date"). * For a while, San Salvador, along with Jose Gonzales, were the only two non-protagonists besides the McReary siblings to have their exact birthdates revealed, until birth dates were created for the rest of the SR characters in September. * He has an older brother named Cristino Martinez that is curently at a college in El Salvador working to earn his master's degree. ("Wouldn't It Be Nice?") * San Salvador is religious, occasionally wearing a cross necklaces in his appearances (more often from Season 6 on), and once even wearing a shirt with a cross and "JESUS" written on it. Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Football Players Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Party Kings Category:Teenagers